the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Helianthe
This clan started out like any other, a group of misfits and travelers uniting together. This clan has since grown to a massive size, making it almost like a small city. It's an interesting clan taking on various cultures from it's members and travelers taken in. However due to it's location this clan is known for it's merchant system as it is a hub for trading and selling. Beyond that however it's a peaceful clan dedicated to helping others. No matter what the problem the clan tries to welcome all who come in it's doors. It's not a naive clan and despite that peacefulness it's full of well trained dragons and can be a force of nature if awakened from that lighthearted nature. Founding Government The government is divided among 2 councils that the clan founders preside over and conduct.They are named the Greater Council/Council of the Elders and the Lesser Council/Council of Leaders. Every year on the anniversary of the clan's creation the councils merge into one to get on an even playing field about everything within the clan. The Clan Leaders The founders still have power being the final decision and tiebreaker. They are able to veto what they feel is unnecessary or wrong. The Greater Council (Council of the Elders) The Greater Council is the council of the 6 oldest members of the clan. Due to their age and experiences they are supposed to decide over interclan affairs. The Lesser Council (Council of the Leaders) The Lesser Council is supposed to decide on domestic affairs and what should happen within the clan. These are the leaders of each of the factions. The Council of Judges There is also a judgement system put in place for those who do wrong within the clan. The judges are the some of the most honorable in the clan, fighting to protect truth. Policies and Rules Their Factions The Leadership Faction For more details go here. Head of the Faction: Rauru The Warrior Faction For more details go here. Head of Faction: Kate The Healer Faction For more details go here. Head of Faction: Apollo The Scholar Faction For more details go here. Head of Faction: Tesla The Merchant Faction For more details go here. Head of Faction: Borealis The Artisan Faction For more details go here. Head of Faction: Autumn The Travelers' Faction For more details go here. Head of Faction: Undecided The Mafia For more details go here. Head of Faction in Clan: Retaliation Where They Live Clan Helianthe live on the border of the wind flight, at the corner of the wind, fire, and water flights. They live in a mountain half shaved off by the wind that was still left over from the aftermath of the first age. The clan has 5 total levels, the one the main entrance is on is the 3rd level. The first level is the mountaintop. It's where the councils and leaders hold their meetings. The second is open air to the third, both of which have the view of the gigantic stained glass window. The third looks like a town square with the center of it open for dragons to hang about. The fourth is the first half of the living quarters as well as some other private clan amenities. The 5th has the rest of the residential areas as well as the longterm stores of the clan. It also has smaller entrances and exits for crippled or those who cannot fly to be able to leave the lair. The sheer side of the mountain has 5 large balloons with massive connecting platforms in an "U" Shape connecting to the mountainside. On the sloping side of the mountain there's a rainbow of flowers and wind powered devices. Culture Holidays Allies If you'd like to be added feel free to PM me about it! Enemies If you'd like to be added feel free to PM me about it! Category:Wind Category:Ancient Lair